Red as Love
by manystuff
Summary: Distractions, desire, love, anger and longing all mixed up in one two-shot story. Lana Lang comes back to town, but Lois and Clark are engaged. {A CLOIS STORY} [Hints of Chlollie]


**_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi, guys! This is probably going to be a two-shot, maybe three, but no more than that. The twi chapters (or three) are going to be quite long, so I hope you don't mind. Also, if you think someone is out of character, be patient, there're explanations! Anyways, I hope you like it :)_**

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

"What are you doing here, Lana?" Chloe Sullivan asked directly, she wanted to end this quickly.

"I thought I'd be welcomed by you at least, Chloe." She admitted sadly. "I came here to speak to Clark and only Clark, and before you say or ask something rude again, I'm going to my hotel room. I can speak to Clark tomorrow." Lana fiercely said and started walking towards the stairs, meaning to leave the barn.

"Lana, wait." Chloe closed her eyes, asking whatever God there was for a load of patience. Nobody was asking her to do this and talk to Lana, but she wanted to do this to spare Clark on the day of his engagement party. "I'm sorry if you think I'm being rude. It's not intentional, I planned this whole party and I want everything to go perfectly, and you come in here, asking to speak to Clark in private in front of everybody, so I'm sorry if I'm being a little annoying." The blonde explained herself, not that she agreed with Lana and thought she was being rude. "The thing is, I'm pretty sure you're losing your time trying to talk to Clark. He's moved on since you, he's made a life and I've never seen him as happy as he is right now, so he's definitely not throwing everything he's built just because his high school sweetheart wants him back, no offense."

"What have I done for you treat me this way, Chloe? You were supposed to be my friend, at least you said you were for years." Lana complained, her eyes a mix of sadness and determination.

"I'm not treating you in any way, Lana, I'm just being honest and trying to make you realize that this is a waste of time."

"I decide if it's a waste or not." Lana defensively answered.

"Maybe. But you're not getting Clark back, not now and not tomorrow when you try to convince him again." Chloe didn't know if she felt bad for Lana or if she laughed at the situation, because the thought of Clark leaving Lois to get into the Lang rollercoaster again was certainly ridiculous.

"You're being naïve, Chloe. How many times has Clark and I patched things up in our relationship? This is going to be one more of those times, the difference is that this time, everything's going to work out. Clark and me are meant to be, no matter how long it takes for us to be together, we were made for each other in everyway." Lana argued back, the determination and admiration for Clark on her face showing Chloe how terribly Lana would be hurt if she kept this idea of Clark and her.

"Lana, it doesn't work like that." Chloe tried to speak as gently as she could or Lana would probably complain about her honesty again. "You don't build a relationship patching things up. A real, solid and adult relationship is built on trust and love, not on admiration and memories."

"And you think Clark and I haven't got trust and love?" Lana laughed like Chloe was crazy. "I have never trusted anybody like I trust Clark. I've never loved somebody like I do him."

"Then you've got some serious trust issues." Chloe mumbled to herself, making sure Lana couldn't hear her. "Look, if Clark wasn't engaged to Lois, actually, if Clark didn't know Lois at all, maybe then you'd have a chance. But with Lois in the picture, you're keeping your single status for a while."

"I have nothing against your cousin, Chloe, but she doesn't fit with Clark. They don't click like Clark and I did." Lana answered like she rehearsed her speech looking in the mirror for three hours and Chloe laughed histerically.

"I'm sorry, are you serious?" Chloe asked after she managed to control her laughter.

"Yes, I am. Lois is too...Lois. Clark needs a woman who's gentle enough to support him and help him build his life, to be there when he comes home, take care of him. Lois can't do that." Lana was trying to keep her annoyence level to a minimum, but it was hard when Chloe was trying not to laugh the whole time.

"You really don't know him, do you?"

"Of course I know him! I've known him forever, he's my first and last true love, Chloe! How can I not know him?"

"You know his full name, you know he loves red and blue, you know how he dresses and how his haircut fits his face, you know that he's an honest and good person, you know he's got superpowers and how he came down with the meteor shower. But that's it. You know him, but you don't know him." Chloe explains, trying to make Lana see her point and, honestly, just leave Smallville.

"I don't see what you mean, Chloe. I really don't." Lana answered her and Chloe sighed, disappointed.

"Look, I'll give you an example." The blonde started. "When Clark and I went to school together, I used to go have dinner here at the farm all the time because we studied together. Everyday I came, I noticed something different in his parent's relationship, things I never got the chance to see between my parents because I don't even remember much about my mother." Chloe blinked for a second, letting Lana breathe in. "The first thing I noticed about Martha and Jonathan was that they always completed each other's sentences, then how they would understand each other not needing to say anything, just by looks or gestures. I remember thinking that they made the simplest of things look beautiful." Chloe smiled, feeling nostalgic.

"I admired their relationship, but I don't see why you're comparing romances here. There are different kinds of relationship just as there are different kinds of people." Lana argued back.

"Love is love, Lana. There's no difference. If you think your relationship with Clark didn't work out at first because you are different from Martha and Jonathan you are terribly wrong. I do agree with you that people are different, but how do you think Martha is able to talk to Clark about his relationship with Lois and relate to it? How is Martha able to talk about her relationship with Jonathan and make me relate because of my relationship with Ollie? I'm different from her, from Clark and from Lois but still, we could talk about love for hours and understand each other." Chloe watched as Lana frowned. "When you really love someone, it doesn't matter how different they are from others or how different they are from you, you'll love them because of the little things they do and are, not because you know how they dress and look or know what they like to eat for breakfast."

"Chloe, there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. Clark and I...our love is special, different from yours with your husband and different from Martha's with Jonathan. And very much different from whatever Clark has with Lois." Lana stated firmly and Chloe laughed bitterly.

"You really are starting to piss me off, Lana."

"I can say the same about you, Chloe. I'll leave now, thanks for the talk." The brunnette said and left the barn, leaving Chloe alone.

Chloe tried to talk Lana out of it, but if she wanted to go through with it, she would be getting hurt. Clark wouldn't give Lana and him another shot on the romance department. And Lana would figure that out in the hard way, apparently.

She sighed and left the barn to see how things were going for the party preparation.

"Chloe." She heard Clark call out behind her and turned around to meet him. She tried giving him a reassuring smile.

"What are you doing here, Clark? You were supposed to pick up Lois at her apartment right now. You guys have to arrive here together in about 2 hours." She glanced down at her wrist watch.

"I know, I'm leaving now to go get her, just wanted to know if everything's okay. I just met Lana back there and she didn't seem too good." Clark explained. "When I asked her what was going on she told me to talk to you." He looked a bit confused, like he had no idea why Lana was there in the first place. He was still a little naïve.

"We just talked. I tried being honest and she didn't like it. We used to be really great friends years ago, but she's changed and so have I."

"Oh. What did you discuss?" Clark asked frowning. He seemed like he was catching up on what was happening.

"You." She confirmed her suspicious when he sighed a little disappointed. After all, Lana had arrived yesterday and told Clark how happy for him she was and that she wanted his friendship, but she clearly wanted something more. And now that Clark knew that, she could see he was a bit hurt Lana lied to his face.

"Right." He murmured.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. She said you guys are going out to talk tomorrow, so I guess she would make her intentions clear soon." She mentioned and glanced at her watch again. The guests were on their way, she needed to get things going. "Go pick Lois up, Clark. You guys have to be here soon and you know how she is, fashionably late, she says..." Chloe smiled genuinaly for the first time in the last half an hour when she saw his eyes sparkle at the mention of her cousin.

"Ok, I'm going." Clark smiled back at her and looked around for a second, admiring the decoration. "Thanks for everything, Choe. We couldn't have done it without ya." She understood he wasn't just talking about their engagement party that she's been organising and grinned at him.

"You two are the best friends I could ever have asked for, trust me when I say that it was my absolute plesure."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Clark knocked on Lois' apartment's door and glanced down at his watch. Half an hour to the guests arrive at the farm and, if Lois was already ready to go, which he doubted, they would arrive around 20 minutes after the guests, like Chloe planned.

"Come on in, Clark!" She yelled from the bedroom and Clark smiled. Yep, she wasn't ready.

He opened the door and walked in, the smell of strawberries suddenly assaulted his senses and he closed his eyes to appreciate it properly.

"I know I'm a tiny bit late..." He heard Lois saying from the bedroom. "...but I had to finish that article so I can spend the day with you tomorrow."

"No worries, Lo. I'm fine with being a tiny bit late, but Chloe is going to flip if we're too late." He warned with a smile and decided to see what she was up to in the bedroom. He lightly knocked at the door, but didn't give her any time to answer, opening the door slowly and walking in.

She was putting her left earing on in front of the mirror and turned to look at him as soon as he entered. She smiled up at him and he drew a shaky breath. She looked amazing. That was to be expected, though.

"I'm all done now." She stated and closed the distance between them to kiss his cheek briefly. He leaned into her touch and rested his hands on her hips, covered by her tight midnight blue dress.

"I can see that." He said and she looked up at him again after resting her hands on his chest. "You look gorgeous." She smiled.

"You too." She said and slipped her hands to the top buttons of his black dress shirt, undoing two of them. "See, way better like this." She smoothed the shirt and took his hands off her hips. "We gotta go now." His hands felt a little cold at sudden lost of her warmth and he turned around to follow her to the front door.

"Let's go."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_Meanwhile at the Kent Farm_**

"It's nice to see you, Uncle Sam." Chloe greeted Lois' father with a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Chloe. How has it been?"

"It's been pretty good, actually." Chloe answered honestly. She had her greatest love as her husband, a great job as the Watchtower and amazing friends. She was living the dream.

"Glad to hear it." Her uncle said and looked around. "Where's that cousin of yours?"

Chloe glanced at her watch. 8:00 PM, that meant Clark and Lois should be arriving in 30 minutes if they weren't late. Which they probably were at least a good 10 minutes.

"They should be here soon, why don't I grab you something to drink while you talk to Mrs. Kent?" Chloe pointed at Clark's mom with her chin and the General agreed, leaving to meet Martha at the other side of the place where the party was being hosted. They were having the party on the outside and using the barn as a center of food and drinks.

Chloe walked to the barn to grab the promised drink to her Uncle.

"Hey, you." She felt him hug her from behind and leaned into his warmth, resting the back of her head on his chest.

"Ollie, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be out there greeting the guests that are arriving." She tried to sound at least a bit mad, but it was quite a difficult task considering their current position. He nuzzled her neck now and she closed her eyes.

"You do realize it's an engagement party and not the actual wedding, right? There's not too many people, just the closest buddies and family. Nobody needs to be greeted because they're pretty much at home, babe." He explained and she had to admit that he had a point. But this was supposed to be perfect, she didn't get the chance to plan Lois' and Clark's wedding as Lois had planned hers and Oliver's because they will be wed in a church, but she got the chance to plan this party and the wedding reception, so she might as well do it perfectly. She remembers how special she felt on her wedding night and how flawlessly everything went. And that was because of Lois. She wanted to give back just as much.

"I know that, I just want them to feel the same way I felt when our wedding was approaching." Chloe said. She had to admit she's been waiting for something to go wrong since Lana showed up, that's part of the reason she was a bit tense and demanding.

"We felt that way because we were with each other." Oliver stated, turning her around to look into her eyes. "Remember when the waiter dropped the drinks at the wedding reception? Or when Lois got a little too tipsy at the engagement party because she was just as nervous as you are right now? Technically, our wedding period wasn't completely flawless, but still is the most perfect memory I have. That's because I was with you, not because the food was pretty good, the music sounded amazing or the guests were all peacefully happy." Oliver kissed her forehead before continuing. "My point is, lots of little things could happen at this party, during the wedding or at the wedding reception, but Lois and Clark will still think it's perfect because they had each other. They could get married at Vegas during a storm with a bad Elvis cover band and they would still be deliriously happy."

Chloe smiled up at him.

He always knew what to say to her.

Yep, she was living the dream.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"We're about 25 minutes late already. Guess that's good, you're always at least 2 hours late when there's a big event." Clark teased as he drove his truck by the 'Welcome to Smallville' plate. They'd be at the farm in about 6 to 7 minutes.

Glancing briefly at the passenger seat, he caught Lois rolling her eyes just in time.

"Right, 'cause I'm always the one who's late. Last time we went to a Daily Planet Gala we were half an hour late because you had to go and save five kittens from falling from the top of trees." She rolled her eyes again. "I mean, why would the kittens climb so high if they can't go back down? That's just stupid." She complained and he smiled amused.

"They're just kittens, Lo. They don't really know what they're doing most of the time." He reasoned.

"Yeah, right. These kittens are almost as bad as those crazy bitches who call for Superman just to give you their panties attached with their cell phone number." She said and he had to tighten his hold on the wheel when he laughed.

"Are you serious comparing kittens with those girls?"

"Yes, I am. They call for attention just like those crazies. They just want you for your body." Lois said and smirked right after. "Not that I don't just want you for your body too."

"Oh is that so? I feel offended, I thought you agreed to marry me out of love and nothing more." He put a hand dramatically to his chest while still looked through the truck's windshield, paying attention to the driveway as a good citizen should.

"You're so naïve, Clarkie." She clicked her tongue a couple of times. "You're just here to satisfy my body needs, honey."

Clark interrupted his model citizen moment to look at his bride-to-be. She still had a smirk on her lipstick painted blood red lips.

"To be honest..." He started, eyes on her lips still. He knew she had noticed where he had his sights set when she made a show out of licking her lips slowly and carefully enough not to mess up the red ink. "...I'm completely fine with satisfying your needs." As soon as he said it he got a big, teasing grin from her and his lips pulled themselves automatically, grinning back in the same way.

"Clark?" She said so softly and looked at him with her pretty hazel eyes expectantly. He was so sure she was doing it on purpose. She was a very realistic nightmare dressed as a perfect daydream and it was so very distracting.

"Hmm?" It was all he was able to say as he appreciated those eyes, lips, everything...

"I know Smallville's not the most crowded town when it comes to traffic..." The soft tone was gradually being replaced by a teasing one, helping him to slowly break out of the daze she put him in. "...but I'm pretty sure looking at the driveway's direction is still required."

When he realized that he hadn't even paid a glance to the road for a good 2 minutes space of time his head snapped back to the front's direction as his brain made sure to glue his eyes on the highway.

Model citizen who?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_Kent Farm, 2 hours later_**

The party was going splendidly and Chloe couldn't be more relieved. Lois and Clark were only 33 minutes late and Lana hadn't even made an appearance. Things were good. The party would end around 12 A.M. and it was already 9:30 P.M, so they had just a few more hours to go.

She was enjoying herself and didn't necessarily wanted the party to end, but at the same time it all was going so perfectly that if it ended now she would be sure nothing terrible would happen and they'd only have good memories, so saying she was torn was an understatement.

She looked around for a second to find Clark or Lois and see if they were enjoying themselves. She found Clark speaking to his Mom and Perry White, he was laughing at something Perry had said, but it looked a little forced. Frowning, she realized he was looking somewhere over his shoulder constantly. For a moment, Chloe freaked out silently and desperately tried to figure out what he was looking at, worried that it was a meteor infected person or maybe Lana Lang--both could screw this party up.

Her frown deepened when she found nothing out of the ordinary. There was Lois' sister, Lucy, talking to Lois herself while they sipped the expansive champagne. Her frown disappeared slowly when she realized what was happening there. Lois was also constantly looking over her sister's shoulder, in Clark's direction. Occasionally, they'd meet each other's eyes and hold their stare match for a few seconds. She could almost see the waves of tension and longing everytime they'd land their anxious eyes on their better half.

A smirk graced her lips as she took notice that they probably wanted this party to end as much as she did, but for completely different reasons. Reasons that she would be imitating with her own husband if she wasn't feeling constalty agitated and a little bit exhausted at the same time. One more reason for the end of the party. Now it was a list of three reasons: 1- Lana could show up and ruin it; 2- Her feeling exhausted; 3- Clark and Lois making eyes at each other like horny teenagers.

She wasn't torn anymore, she actually wanted it to end. She could feel her body begging her mind to find her husband so he could snuggle with her and sleep through at least three days straight. Where has this sudden tiredness come from? She knew she should feel worried that she was completely energized and anxious a few hours ago and now she just wantes to lay down, but she was way too tired to care.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"...if you're up to it, the assignment is yours, kid." He heard Perry saying. Wait, what assignment was he talking about? Damn, he got lost on the conversation again.

"Hmmm..." He started out, trying to make his traitorous mind remember what Perry was talking about. He was litterally the best of his class during all years of middle school and most of years in High School. His parents talked to him about missing some answers during tests purposely, so nobody would ask how had he become so intelligent. He knew it was because of his kryptonian heritage and it was one of the only different things about him that he was actually proud when he was a kid, so why oh why couldn't he, with all his mighty alien intelligence, figure out what Perry had said? He knew the reason why, and it was wearing a killer midnight blue dress, high heels of the same color and a lipstick so red that made his blood pressure fly up to the clouds.

"Are you even listening to me right now, Kent?" Perry asked and, thankfully, this time he heard it clearly.

"Yes, right now, I am." Clark answered honestly. Right now, he was listening. Before? Not so much.

"So? Are you up for it?" Clark looked from Perry to his mother, who was observing him with an amused look on her face. He still didn't know what Perry was talking about, but he wasn't about to ask and make his situation even worse.

"Uh... Yes, of course I am." He answered with a shy smile, typical of the geeky Clark Kent, the reporter.

"Great! I'm gonna talk to Lois about, she's gonna say No, but I'm sure you could help me convince her, right, Kent?" Perry's question was more of a order and before he could say anything, his favorite editor left in Lois' direction. He audibly sighed, forgetting for a moment that his mother was right beside him.

"Having trouble concentrating, sweetheart?" She asked him and he smiled sheepishly down at her.

"Guess I'm a little distracted, but I'll make sure to pay close attention to our conversations from now on." He answered, trying to sound confident in words he wasn't so sure about.

"Yes, of course." She said with a bit of teasing he rarely listens coming from his mother. He knew she knew the reasons why he was so distracted in the last 10 minutes or so that he was talking to Perry and her, but he didn't really care that much. He was aware that his mother knew how much of a human male he actually was.

He smiled at his mom one more time before she left him alone by the table. He sat down and sipped the champagne that was waiting for him. The alcohol didn't really affected him, and he was thankful for that because he couldn't be held responsible for his actions towards Lois if he was even just a little tipsy.

As her name crossed his mind, his gaze was instantly drawn to her, who was still at the same spot she was before with Lucy, but now they had Perry in ther company as well. She was sipping the same champagne he was and he couldn't help but admire how her engagement ring glowed on her ring finger everytime she brought the glass to her lips. It was perfect, she was perfect and he could barely believe that she loved him, that she wanted him and needed him just as bad as he loved, wanted and needed her.

"Hello, Clark." He almost jumped as his thoughts were so rudely interrupted. He looked up and over his shoulders to see Lana Lang back at the Kent Farm for the second time on the same day.

"Lana?" He stopped himself of asking what was she doing there because, after all, she had been invited, he himself had done it after she showed up unexpectedly in the afternoon, but she gave no answer before going into the barn to speak to Chloe. He figured it'd be rude to ask such thing, he was still disappointed that she lied to his face earlier when she said she came back only hoping to make amends on their friendship when he knew, after a little talk with Chloe, that it wasn't the only hope she had. "Hi." He felt a little stupid to say such a simple word when he had a whole wave of thoughts crashing through his mind.

"I wasn't going to come because Chloe and I had a little disagreement, but I figured that this party is yours, so I had to show my support. So I came." She batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly. "For you."

He sighed discretely as he stood up from the chair and tried to think of something to say, but couldn't come up with nothing. Before he could continue thinking about how in the world would he be able to reject Lana's attempts without hurting her feelings, he felt a familiar warm touch on his shoulder. He looked to his side and found Lois smiling up at him. Even he could tell he visibly relaxed, not just because he wouldn't have to figure something to say to Lana, but because Lois was there, near him.

"Hey, Lana. Glad you could make it." Lois' smile didn't falter as she took her eyes off his to meet Lana's. "How have you been all this time? I haven't seen you in years..."

He looked back and forth between Lois and Lana, trying to figure out how he would deal with such a situation. Lois smile was becoming a little too wide and a lot too fake, so he had a pretty good idea she was starting to figure out what took him Chloe to indirectly tell him for him to know.

As for Lana...the girl looked just downright angry with Lois' interruption. This was going to be interesting.

"Oh, I've been great actually." Lana answered, her voice still sweet as sugar. "After I left Smallville, I decided to do a little world-traveling and visited a lot of interesting countries, interesting people. But I'm back for good, now." She smiled and he kept watching their conversation as one would watch a ping pong game.

"They can't be that interesting if you're back, can they?" Lois said, her voice imitated Lana's sweetness, purposely of course. He would've laughed at Lois' response, not exactly because of what it means, but because he knew she was extremely annoyed. But he holds himself back because he knew laughing would be extremely dangerous.

"Why don't you go and see if there's something you like on the buffett, Lana? It's in the barn, ok? See you later, bye." He said it all in one breath and hoped it wasn't too fast that she wouldn't be able to understand. He grabbed Lois by her right arm and gently dragged her to the farm house, which was empty.

"What the hell are you doing?" He heard her asking as he closed the front door behind him, locking them in the living room in a deafening silence.

"If I left you there, Lana wouldn't be alive and well for too long." He accused a little frustrated, not exactly with her, but with the situation itself. Why did Lana had to show up like three hours after the party had started? That is definitely not classified as fashionably late.

"That's not true!" Lois defended herself. Or at least tried to. "What is she even doing here anyway?"

"Look, I don't what's up with Lana." He started. "She showed up in the afternoon and saw we were preparing for something. I told her about the party and mentioned she'd be welcomed if she wanted to show up."

"Why would you even do that?" Lois threw her eyes up for a moment of frustration.

"I didn't think it was such a big deal, after all she did say and I quote 'I'm very happy for you and Lois and I hope we can all be friends like we used to.'" He unconsciously changed his voice when he quoted Lana and just now realized that he sounded ridiculous.

"She said that? What a bi-bliar...?" Lois had the decency of looking guilty of calling Lana a bitch and then trying to cover it up by calling her a liar, which came out as a whole new adjective: bliar. Honestly, he wasn't offended for Lana like she probably thought he'd be, that being the reason why she changed drastically from bitch to liar. But he, again, had to try to stop himself from laughing of her expression and the fact that she looked mortified that she just called Lana Lang a bitch in front of him of all the people. However, this time, his urge to laugh doesn't go away and he ends up covering his face with one of his hands and trying to laugh as quietly as possible, as if it'd make the action less cruel.

"You should see your face right now!" He laughed harder.

"This is not funny!" She protested, but she looked relieved that he wasn't mad at her. He felt like he should be a little upset, but he understood that Lois was Lois, and he wouldn't have her any other way.

"It is kind of funny." He controled his laughter just enough to be able to talk properly and see that she was actually a little amused as well.

"Look, I didn't know Lana had...other plans." He explained, moving closer to her. "If I did, I wasn't going to invite her to spare us the awkward moment, but I didn't. Chloe told me, and I kind of didn't tell Chloe that I had invited Lana, because I was afraid she was going to murder me with kryptonite. She put so much work into the party that even the slightest chance of something going wrong would make her freak out completely."

"I'll bite that explantion just because I know how naive you can be." She answered and he frowned purposely, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her closer.

"I'll choose to take it as a compliment." He told her, his smile amused.

"You should. I find your naivety endearing." She locked her hands behind his neck as he nodded, silently saying he understood what she meant.

"Endearing enough to let me do this?" He placed a long kiss right under her right ear.

"This is not naivety." She answered him. "It's something entirely different." She told him and he smiled against her neck, giving her skin more of the long kisses while she played with his hair behind his neck.

"You distract me." He told her randomly, his lips never leaving her neck, going down and down slowly to find her collarbone.

It was her turn to smile, he couldn't see it given where his face is, but he can feel her facial muscles twitching to form her pretty grin.

"I know." She answered and he moved to the other side of her neck, repeating the process from under her ear to her collarbone. He can hear her heartbeat accelerating gradually and he lets his own heartbeat follow her lead, matching it beat by beat. The sound of both their heartbeats together, as one, is amazing, her skin feels wonderful and the smell of strawberries he felt earlier in her apartment is all over her, making him feel lightheaded.

"People...are starting...to notice." He said between kisses.

"I know."

He gives her neck one last kiss and draws his head back to look at her. He wants to kiss her so badly, but he knows she'll be mad at him afterwards because it'll mess up her lipstick. And seeing how dark the thing is, it'll mess up real good. Not just her face, but his, too. He loved the lipstick when he first saw on her lips, but now he's starting to hate it.

"Don't even think about it." She says when she catches him glancing at her lips. She knew what he wanted and wouldn't let him have it. Yeah, he really hates that lipstick and he wants to kiss her senseless until it completely disappears from her face.

"All that's left for me is to think about it." He pouts dramatically and she rolls her eyes.

"We should go, they're probably looking for us." She reasoned and he felt the urge to pout again, and this time it's for real, but he holds it back and nods his head.

"You go first, I'll wait a few minutes so we don't make a scene." Clark smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." He whispers in her ear like a secret only they know, when it's clear everybody knows. They're having a party after all.

"Yeah, I guess you're okay too." She answers teasingly and he laughs, burying his face in her neck, holding her close, closer than before. "I love you too, Clark."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, alright, everybody." Oliver says after tapping his glass with a spoon and call everybody's attention. "I'm going to very childishly climb this chair so I can see all of you and talk for a little bit if you don't mind." He does exactly what he said, making himself way taller than everybody on the party. "My wife was the one supposed to be doing this, but she spent the day planning this party and bossing pretty much everybody around, which means she's very tired and decided to turn in early." He pauses for a second, glancing at everybody one by one. "However, as you know, Chloe is a very prepared woman, so she gave me this little thing..." He showed the white card on his hand to the people. "...and told me to read it out for Lois and Clark and, of course, to all of you." He cleared his throat.

Everyone's attention was on him and they all were silent, waiting eagerly for the written speech of Chloe.

_"Lois, during the engagement party of my first wedding you told everyone the story about how we promised each other when we were little girls that we would only get married when we found the right man. I was obviously a little off with my choice. Although Jimmy was an amazing guy, he wasn't my amazing guy. Imagine my surprise when I found out my Mr. Right was your billionaire ex-boyfriend."_ He pauses for a second when the crowd laughes. _"Life is funny and unpredictable, and I know for a fact that you had no idea that Clark Kent was your Mr. Right, when I was the one who was in love with him for many embarrassing years. I knew it, though." _He pauses again to watch everyone's reaction. He loved getting the reactions, it was the most fun part. _"I knew it when you dunk him in that water tank in high school and he had the most genuine smile on his face. I knew it when you'd fight about who wasted all the hot water, or when you'd fight about who would get the last piece of Mrs. Kent's pie. I knew it when he couldn't stop talking about how you were bossy, stuck-up and rude but had a smile on his face anyway and when you wouldn't stop talking about how old-fashioned, how much of a farmboy he was and how he'd brood for hours to no end. I knew it when he'd completely freak out everytime you were caught in some kind of dangerous situations, ignoring everything and everyone around him. I knew it when you would talk to me about how you were worried he was wasting his life on a farm when you knew he wanted more and knew he was capable of more. I knew it when he came desperately looking for me one night to say he thought he did a really stupid thing and, when I asked him what it was, he said: 'I fell for your cousin'."_ Oliver stopped for a second when the crowd's 'awwwn' interrupted him. He smiled and continued. _"And when you started avoiding him because being close to him made you realize that you loved him. And yes, I also knew it pretty clearly when he spent at least four months of his salary to buy you an engagement ring. I consider myself lucky to be bestfriend to both of you, because I got to hear both sides of your lovestory. When you talked about him, how good he was to you, how you didn't think there was somebody else as kind, generous, romantic and, in your words, 'just too perfect'; it was easy to see how hard you were falling. And then, of course, there was Clark, with his brood manners and gentlemanly words...When he talks about you, he gets this dazed expression on his face, not like someone who's living a dream, more like someone who knows they're living reality and it feels so good that they think they're undeserving. He'd go on and on about you, how he didn't think there was somebody as brave, determined, good-hearted and, in his words, 'just too perfect'. You two are perfect for each other. I, sometimes, think you can read each other's thoughts, because when he's desperate, you give him one look and he calms down. When you're freaking out, he gives you one look, and you relax. Watching you two meet, become from bantering partners to friends, to bestfriends, to lovers, to bride and groom and soon, to husband and wife, is always going to be one of my favorite experiences. And I like to think that, in my own bestfriend kind of way, I helped you two through your journey. Your kind of love make onlookers jealous and inspired at the same time. And I couldn't be happier, couldn't be prouder to be a part of your story. I won't say I hope you'll two will be very happy because I know for sure you will, this is the stuff legends are built on. This party, this day is for you two. To my bestfriend and my sister. Love, Chloe." _When Oliver stops talking, he was waiting for claps, but everyone was silent instead. Oh yeah, Chloe may have become Watchtower, but she was still a hell of a writer. She was so good she left a little crowd speechless and more, lots of the women and some men were actually tearing up. He smiled widely at that. He wishes she was here to see what she had done.

Surprisingly, Lois and Clark seemed to be less affected by the speech than the rest of the people. After all, being bestfriends with Chloe, Lois and Clark had heard from Chloe herself those words, in all sorts of contexts. Not that they weren't affected, they were pretty messed up too. Out of nowhere, scaring him a bit, a loud and forceful round of applause started and lasted for a good two minutes. He climbed down the chair and gave Lois and Clark the pretty card where the speech was beautifully handwritten. It was Chloe's engagement gift. He hugged Lois tight as Chloe would have and gave Clark an affectionate slap on the shoulder, followed by a tight handshake.

"You can tell Chloe I was the best speech reader after she wakes up." He winked at both of them, who laughed still a little emotional.

During the special moment everybody had just shared, nobody noticed Lana Lang on the corner watching the scene unfold, her eyes glowing uncharacteristically red for a moment, going back to the greenish brown color like nothing happened.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES: __So? What do you think till now?_**

**_One more thing, I read the things that I write a million times to check for mistakes, but I ALWAYS miss one or two, so I hope the ones I missed weren't so bad and you can forgive me ;)_**

**_Don't know when I'll post the other chapter, I literally have no idea, but I hope it is this month still._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**


End file.
